mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Arista
Arista is a mermaid in The Little Mermaid. And she is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena.. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's, although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. She was voiced by Kimmy Robertson for her debut, by Mary Kay Bergman in the television series, and by Grey DeLisle in the prequel film. Biography In the prequel film, Arista is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother dies in an accident, Arista, like her sisters, is raised very strictly by their governess, Marina Del Rey. Arista is shown to have a difficult relationship with Aquata. The two are prone to arguing, and she is known for borrowing Aquata's things without asking. She is the first of her sisters to ask Ariel if she can come along to the Catfish Club. She quickly discovers a passion for playing music, and towards the end of the film joins the Catfish Club Band. Arista's most important appearance is in the episode "Beached". This episode shows that she and Ariel are prone to fighting, such that Triton "beaches" or grounds them both from attending a carnival with the rest of the family. When two gators attempt to steal the royal treasure, Arista and Ariel have to work together despite their constant arguing to protect the castle. Arista confesses that she always secretly envied Ariel's adventurous lifestyle. In the episode "Trident True", when she tries to put on her lipstick, she gets upset by having too much of it. She is the only sister who appears in the episode "Against the Tide", where she states that Ariel has brought bad luck to Atlantica by rescuing a "Bad Luck Creature". Arista appears during the song "Daughters of Triton" singing with her sisters. Out of her other sisters, Arista was the third one to be introduced. Afterwards she appears in the dressing room alongside her other sisters when Ariel comes out humming, Arista was surprised. She was last seen at Ariel and Eric's wedding waving goodbye to Ariel. Arista makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. When she is swimming up to the surface to attend the christening of her niece, Melody. Trivia Here are Arista's favorites: *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). *She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). *She got her name after Arista Records, which explains her love for music. Appearances *The Little Mermaid (1989 Film) *The Little Mermaid (TV series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Gallery Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Princesses